The present disclosure relates generally to earth formation drilling operations and, more particularly, to systems and methods of drilling control.
In drilling operations, typical drilling processes are relatively complex and involve considerable expense. There is a continual effort in the industry to develop improvements in safety, cost minimization, and efficiency. Nonetheless, there remains a need to for more efficient, improved and optimized drilling processes.
While embodiments of this disclosure have been depicted and described and are defined by reference to exemplary embodiments of the disclosure, such references do not imply a limitation on the disclosure, and no such limitation is to be inferred. The subject matter disclosed is capable of considerable modification, alteration, and equivalents in form and function, as will occur to those skilled in the pertinent art and having the benefit of this disclosure. The depicted and described embodiments of this disclosure are examples only, and not exhaustive of the scope of the disclosure.